runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Tower of Life
Tower of Life on tehtävä P2p-''RuneScapessa'' Tiedot Ohje Effigy kehoittaa sinua juttelemaan tornin oven luona makailevan Bonafidon kanssa. Bonafido ei päästä sinua torniin, ellei sinulla ole rakentajan vaatteita. Torniin pääsy Black Eye antaa sinulle rakennusmiesten kypärän, jos vastaat oikein kysymyksiin: *How many nails does it take to make a rocking chair? 3 Nails *What takes 3 planks, 3 cloth and 3 nails to make, and help remove light from a room? Torn curtains *I like fish and I want to put some in my garden, but I need a special water feature. What materials woul I require? 10 clay pieces Gummy kertoo hukanneensa housut rannalla. Mene tornin kaakkoisseinustalle ja etsi kasvista (plant). The Guns antaa paidan, jos saa oluen. No Fingers ei suostu antamaan saappaita, joten sinun täytyy harjoittaa taskuvarkautta, jotta saisit ne. Et saa vahinkoa, jos epäonnistut, ainoastaan huumaudut hetkeksi. Laita vaatteet päälle ja mene juttelemaan Bonafidon kanssa, joka kyselee sinulta muutaman kysymyksen, jotta näkisi oletko myös ajatusmaailmaltasi rakentaja. *You've plenty of work to do, but you need a drink fast - what do you go for? Tea *Now, let's hear you whistle! Whistle for attention *What's a good sign that you need to repair your trowsers? Your legs are getting a bit cold *What do you do if you cut your finger? Carry on, it'll fix itself Oikeiden vastausten jälkeen pääset torniin. Tornin korjaus Sinun pitää korjata kaksi laitetta ja häkki. Kaikki osat ovat alkerran avoimissa laatikoissa. Kun löydät tarvittavan esineen, ota niitä samasta laaatikosta tarpeellinen määrä. Jos mitään ei löydy laatikosta, etsi uudelleen. Painekone Mene toiseen kerrokseen ja tutki laitetta ja saat tietää sen rakentamiseen tarvittavan: *4 värillistä palloa (coloured ball) *3 metallilevyä (metal sheet) *4 venttiilin ratasta (valve wheel) Kuva:Tower of life pipes.png Ensiksi pitää putkien vuodot tukkia palloilla. Käytä rattaita lisäämään tai vähentämään nesteen määrää, jotta saisit pallon tukkimaan reiän. Joskus pitää vipu vetää alas, jotta ratas toimisi. Kun saat pallon paikalleen, se pysyy siinä. Lisää seuraavaksi putki täyteeen nestettä. Putket Mene kolmateen kerrokseen ja tutki siellä olevaa laitetta ja saat tietää sen rakentamiseen tarvittavan *6 pulttia (rivet) *4 putkea (pipe) *5 rengasta (pipe ring) Kuva:Twer of life pipes2.png Ainoastaan suurinta osaa pitää kääntää. kaikki muut ovat oikeinpäin. Kun klikkaat osaa, se muuttuu vihreäksi ja sitä voi liikuttaa tai kääntää. Siirrää osat oikeisiin paikkoihin nuolia klikkaamalla. Häkki Mene neljänteen kerrokseen ja häkkiä tutkimalla saat tietää sen valmiiksi saattamiseksi tarvitaan *5 metallitankoa (metal bar) *4 pulloa kiinnitysnestettä (binding fluid) Kuva:Tower of Life cage.png Puuttuvat osat näkyvät häkissä punaisina. Valitse vasemmalta ensiksi onko tanko vaakatasossa (horizontal) tai pystytasossa (vertical). Seuraavaksi pitää asettaa tarvittava tangon pituus plus- ja miinusmerkistä, tässä auttaa ehkä hieman arvioimaan se, että häkin yksi väli on 2:n pituinen tanko. Jos tanko oli väärän mittainen se ei ilmaannu häkkiin, jolloin muuta pituus oikeaksi ja yritä uudestaan. Kun saat sivun valmiiksi, klikkaa nuolen kuvaa saadaksesi seuraavan sivun näkyville. Keinotekoinen ihminen Mene ulos Effigyn puheille, joka kutsuu sinut tornin huipulle. Huipulla näet keinotekoisen ihmisen (Homuculus) heräävän henkiin ja alkemistien lähtevän karkuun. Mene uudestaan Effigyn puheille ja palaa huipulle keinotekoisen ihmisen luo, joka on hämmentynyt taikuudesta ja loogisuudesta. Sinun pitää saada tämä ymmärtämään toista, jolloin sen hämmennys häviää. Vastaa siis kaikkiin kysymyksiin, joko taikuuden tai loogisuden vastauksilla. *How can I make fire appear at my fingertips? **Looginen - Get some logs and a tinderbox. **Taika - With the aid of 5 fire runes. **Muu - That's impossible! No one can do that! *How do dragons breathe fire? **Muu - Not too sure, I've never seen it happen. **Taika - With the help of the magical dragonstones! **Looginen - By ignition of gas in their belly as they exhale. * What do people do, day-in, day-out? **Taika - Runecraft, enchant jewellery, perform alchemy. **Muu - Eat, sleep, nothing that exciting. **Looginen - Fletching, Crafting, Smithing. * What could I do with unwanted bones? **Looginen - Bury them. **Muu - I'd like to think you would be carrying bones around. **Taika - Turn them into bananas or peaches! * What's the best way to travel? **Muu - I'm not really much of a traveller, sorry. **Looginen - Run, run as fast as you can. **Taika - Depends where you are headed, but teleport spells are a safe bet. * I hear people whisper of potions... **Taika - Yes, you can make magic potions to boost your skills. **Looginen - People mix together ingredients in vials. The nutrients will help you. **Muu - Yes, liquid-filled vials. Big deal. * How are rune stones created? **Taika - By harnessing the power of the gods! **Muu - Never seen one personally. **Looginen - Take a rune stone to an altar and use a talisman. *Can people move things with the power of the mind? **Muu - Perhaps. I've never seen it myself, though. **Taika - Yep, you can use the Telekinetic Grab spell. **Looginen - Sure. Use your brain to tell someone to move it! * How can I possibly exist? **Taika - Through the power of alchemy. **Muu - It's beyond me! **Looginen - It's a simple case of combining materials. * Explain those flashing sparks that scared the alchemists. **Taika - You have special powers - no surprise seeing how you were created. **Looginen - Coincidence - there is a lot of loose metal around. **Muu - Yeah, they were cool! Nice one. * I want to learn more - what should I study? **Looginen - Try some Mining followed by Smithing. **Taika - How about Magic and Runecrafting? **Muu - That's up to you; depends on what you find interesting. * If I reach out far enough I can grab the sun. **Looginen - Don't be silly! You'd get burnt! **Taika - Can't see why not, anything is possible. **Muu - Well the sun is not actually there, it's where it used to be! * Am I a creature of magic or a creature of logic? **Looginen - Everything has a reason, even if you don't know what it is. **Muu - Probably a bit of both. **Taika - Your very existense speaks of mystical forces. * Which do you believe in? **Taika - Magic. **Muu - I'm too laid back to really care, mate. **Looginen - Logic. Mene alas alkemistien luo ja keinotekoinen ihminen ilmaantuu myös sinne peloittelemaan heitä. Lopetus Mene kellariin ja puhu keinotekoiselle ihmiselle ja tehtävä on suoritettu. Palkkio *2 tehtäväpistettä *1000 Rakennuskokemusta *500 Käsityökokemusta *500 Varastamiskokemusta *Creature Creation-minipeli Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p) Luokka:Tehtävät en:Tower of Life